Link is missing
by BarrySun
Summary: what the.... the star of Zelda is missing? Who will fine him? Read and find out....oh yea, and check out the ending..... Co-author: sparky16
1. Mewtwo moves to Hyrule

here I go again on this fic. I don't own anybody in this fic except for   
the   
Mewtwo in My fics and this one is mine. So Link is gone, Hyrule is in   
trouble, and now someone is going to find out where Link is, and that   
someone is my Mewtwo. Can Mewtwo find Link? who is behind Link's   
disappearance? Find out in this fic.  
  
Cinnabar Island/ day.  
  
Mewtwo is killing a bunch of missingos  
Mewtwo: Ha! you guys are a bunch of weaklings (while he killed the last   
missingo.) "this is just too easy."  
  
Then Mewtwo saw something else, it was a wolfos. Mewtwo went over to   
the   
wolfos.  
  
Mewtwo: well, well, well, what do we have here? a wolfos! heh heh heh."  
  
the wolfos: "oh no!"  
  
The wolfos was scared of Mewtwo because Mewtwo was bigger then him, so   
he   
started to run away but Mewtwo used a psychic attack to bring it back   
to   
him.  
  
Mewtwo: What are you doing here?  
  
The Wolfos: I. I was looking for trouble.  
Mewtwo: and why are you here instead of Hyrule?  
  
The Wolfos: well all the monsters are having a great time at Hyrule.  
  
Mewtwo: and what about Link?"  
  
The Wolfos: he's gone!  
  
Mewtwo: where is he?  
  
The Wolfos: I don't know.  
  
Mewtwo: I think I'll pay Hyrule a visit, but first I'm going to get rid   
of   
you!!!  
  
The Wolfos: .ho no!" the wolfos cried.( knowing what Mewtwo is going to   
do   
to him)  
  
Mewtwo dropped the wolfos and killed it with his fire blast.  
  
Mewtwo: I think it's time to make tracks for Hyrule. Since Adam is the   
author of this fic. I don't have to ask him what I should do.  
  
Then Mewtwo flew from cinnabar Island ( in the pokemon world) to   
Hyrule.   
(he's really fast)  
  
Hyrule/ day/ the field  
At hyrule, things aren't doing to good. Monsters are scaring the people   
without any trouble at all.  
  
Mewtwo: I better help these people! But where do I began? (starts   
thinking).   
I know. I'll fly up the sky for a better look.  
  
Mewtwo flew up high and he started looking for his first battle in   
Hyrule.  
Then he saw 7 Lizalfos trying to brake lon lon ranch down. So, Mewtwo   
flew   
to the ranch to battle the Lizalfos.  
  
Mewtwo: Hey lizard lips! do you how weak you wimps are? heh heh heh  
  
That made the lizalfos mad. They all stoped what they were doing and   
attacked Mewtwo  
  
A Lizafos: OOOHHHH YEAH! WELL TAKE THIS!  
  
But Mewtwo used a psychic blast at all the lizalfos and sent them over   
the   
horizon.  
  
The Lizalfos: it looks like we're blasting off for the 1st time!  
  
Mewtwo: what a bunch of wimpy monsters, they can't beat me!  
  
Then another lizalfos sneaked up behind Mewtwo and tried to slash him   
with a   
sneak attack, but since Mewtwo was a psychic type pokemon, his powers   
are   
not only for battles, but also to protect him from any sneak attack.   
Mewtwo   
gave the Lizalfos a sucker punch then the Lizalfos that tried to sneak   
up on   
Mewtwo got knocked out!  
  
Mewtwo turned around and looked at the fallen Lizalfos with a   
disappointed   
look.  
  
Mewtwo: hhmmm! you can't sneak up on me! my powers warned me about your   
sneak attack.  
  
Mewtwo took the lizalfos's sword and kept it just in case he needed it.   
Then   
Mewtwo went into the house of the ranch. Inside the house, he found 3   
more   
Lizalfos they were hitting some cuccos. Mewtwo used his Ice beam and   
killed   
the lizalfos.  
  
Mewtwo: I bet there's more lizalfos upstairs.  
  
Mewtwo went upstairs and went into the bedroom.  
As soon as he got in he was right, there was more Lizalfos in this   
room.(2   
of them) and they were attacking Ingo, Talon, and Malon, but these   
lizalfos   
aren't too smart because when they saw Mewtwo, they thought Mewtwo is   
on   
there side.  
  
Mewtwo: (to the Lizafos)I Know what your thinking!You think I'm on your   
side!  
  
One of the lizalfos: yes, but how did you know?"  
  
Mewtwo: cause I'm a psychic and also I'm NOT on your side.  
  
the Lizalfos: "WHAT?????"  
  
The Lizalfos got a little bit confused  
  
Mewtwo: that's right! I'm the hero of this fic. I'm here to find Link   
and   
I'm the good guy." Mewtwo explained.  
  
The Lizalfos:" oh no!"  
  
Mewtwo had taking enough. He used his psychic powers at the bad guys   
and   
sent them out the window.  
  
the last lizalfos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!  
  
Mewtwo: that takes care of those creeps.  
  
Then he turn to Malon, Ingo and Talon.  
  
Mewtwo: Are you guys alright?  
  
Malon: I guess so.  
  
But Talon and Ingo look at Mewtwo differently.  
  
Ingo and Talon: Mewtwo?  
  
Mewtwo: yep, It's me alright.  
  
Ingo: what are you doing here?  
  
Mewtwo: I am Looking for Link. Have you seen him?  
  
Ingo: well, Zelda called him two days ago.  
  
Mewtwo: and what did she want?  
  
Ingo: It's top secret.  
  
Mewtwo: and I guess you don't know what she wants Link for. huh?  
  
Ingo: that's right. But how did you know?  
  
Mewtwo: I read your mind.  
  
Ingo: oh yea. I almost forgot, you can use your powers to read other   
people's minds.  
  
Mewtwo: Yep.  
  
Talon: Do you need a drink Mewtwo?  
Mewtwo: sure. I guess I got kind of thirsty of fighting, all those   
Lizalfos.  
  
Talon ran outside and got Mewtwo some milk with in 1 miniute.  
Mewtwo: (takes the milk) thanks Talon  
  
Talon: your welcome  
  
Mewtwo paid talon 30 rupees and drank his milk  
Mewtwo: well I better go  
  
Ingo: why don't you go to the castle.  
  
Mewtwo: O.k  
Mewtwo went out of the ranch.  
  
Can Mewtwo find Link before the bad guys destroy Hyrule?  
Find out Later on Link Is Missing. 


	2. Mewtwo Meets Jamie

Remember, I only own Mewtwo (and megaMewtwo which will be in this fic   
later)   
in my fics and this one. Plus Sparky16 owns Jamie from Friend, foe, or   
family! Here comes part 2 so enjoy.  
  
Hyrule/night/field  
So when Mewtwo came to the gate of castle town, he found out that the   
gate   
is closed, but he grew bored out side so he found a bunch of   
stalchildren   
and he easily defeating them with a mega punch.  
  
Mewtwo: Ha! Don't think I'm going too easy on you nobody's!  
  
As the sun rise came the stalchildren vanished and the gates dropped to   
the   
ground. He walked straight to castle town. Inside the castle town he   
found   
some more wolfos and they were trying to break down stores and house.   
Mewtwo   
used his Psychic blast at all Wolfos.  
  
Wolfos #1: hey! what's going on here!  
  
Wolfos #2: don't ask me! (pointing at Mewtwo) ask that thing over   
there.  
  
Mewtwo: see yeah later, suckers! heh heh heh heh!  
  
Mewtwo used his Psychic powers and threw them all into the sky.  
  
The Wolfos: man! that thing's power is really strong!  
  
As Mewtwo sent all the bad guys to the sky all of the people came out   
of   
their house and stores to check outside.  
  
Man #1: what happen to all the wolfos?  
  
Man #2: I don't know? (pointing at Mewtwo) I think it has to do   
something   
with that guy or thing over there.  
  
Mewtwo: (himself) I better go to the castle.  
  
So Mewtwo moved on towards the castle. Right before he got to the yard,   
a   
guard stopped him.  
  
The guard: hey you! stop right there!  
  
Mewtwo: what is it?  
  
The guard: are you going to try destroy the castle?  
  
Mewtwo: no. I need to talk to zelda about Link.  
  
The guard: have you killed some baddies?  
  
Mewtwo: I found some at Lon Lon ranch and Castle town.  
  
The guard: well I won't let you pass here that easily. If you really   
want to   
see the princess so badly, then you need to destroy all the monsters   
from  
everywhere in Hyrule except Gerudo valley.  
  
Mewtwo: why?  
  
The guard: there been a lot a of strange things going on there.  
  
Mewtwo: like what?  
  
the Guard: another dark cloud has been growing there but Ganon is in   
the   
evil realm.  
  
Mewtwo: I bet someone else is doing it.  
  
The Guard: Like who?  
  
Mewtwo: well, my guess would be Myotismon or Etemon.  
  
The Guard: why would you guess them?  
  
Mewtwo: because they are more evil then Ganon. If I find out who is   
behind   
all this they're going to get a taste of Mewtwo power.  
  
The Guard: I guess so. Why don't you save the other areas first then   
I'll   
let you talk to Zelda. Deal?  
  
Mewtwo: deal.  
  
The guard: what's your name?  
  
Mewtwo: I am Mewtwo.  
  
Right before he left Castle town, he went to the back ally. In the   
middle   
was a new store named Jeeb's shop.  
(if you wonder why jeebs move to hyrule because he was sick of getting   
blasted by the M.I.B ((Men in Black)) so he moved his shop there. But   
he   
didn't get along with Link. Every time he made Link mad, Link would   
blow him   
up with a bomb.)  
  
So Mewtwo went in the shop and blasted jeebs in the head with a hyper   
beam   
for fun.  
  
Jeebs:(Growing a new head) HEY!!! THAT REALLY STINGS!!!!!!!  
  
So Mewtwo left Castle town and went to Kakariko Village.  
  
He found 14 Lizafos, 14 wolfos, and 1 Iron Knuckle, and they were   
fighting a   
girl named Jamie.( I borrowed her from sparky16 from the story Friend,   
foe,   
or... family. I'll thank her for letting me use Jamie in one of my   
fics.)  
Jamie: Hey! you guys aren't playing fair here!  
  
As Jamie knew she needed help from her brother (Link), but Link wasn't   
here   
right now.  
  
Jamie: man, I wish I had some help here!  
  
A Wolfos: ha! nobody is going to help you.  
  
Mewtwo: minded if I join the party?  
  
Jamie: huh?  
  
Jamie saw Mewtwo and she hoped that he was a friend.  
  
Mewtwo: I should even up the odds here.  
  
( if you notice. Jamie is fighting a lot of bad guys. It was 29 vs 1   
and she   
needed some kind of help.)  
  
A Lizafos: Hey!! I met you back at lon lon ranch! and I'm going to get   
my   
revenge on you!  
  
Mewtwo: on yeah! thunderbolt!  
  
Mewtwo zapped the Lizafos with a thunderbolt.  
  
The Lizafos: Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (x_x)  
  
Jamie: (to Mewtwo) thank you very much!  
  
Mewtwo: (flew to Jamie) you're welcome.  
  
Jamie: do you want to team up?  
  
Mewtwo: Ok.  
  
So Mewtwo and Jamie teamed up to fight the Lizafos and the wolfos.  
Jamie slashed them with her sword and Mewtwo punched them with a mega   
punch.   
At one point, Mewtwo put on a metal mask. ( don't ask me where he got   
it)  
  
Mewtwo: aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mewtwo felt some pain from the mask, but when the pain was over, he got   
red   
armer with a ruby on his forehead. He was now megaMewtwo.  
MegaMewtwo killed the Iron Knuckle with a Mewtwo blast.  
  
The Iron Knuckle: aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(x_x)  
  
The Iron knuckle died.  
  
MegaMewtwo took off his metal mask off and became Mewtwo again.  
  
Jamie: wow! where did you get that mask from?  
  
Mewtwo: let's say I found it in a Temple some where.  
  
Jamie: which one?  
  
Mewtwo: metal temple.  
  
Jamie: I wish your author would make a fic on where you go and get that   
mask.  
  
Mewtwo: maybe. but what we need to do is beat all the monsters of   
Hyrule and   
see Zelda.  
  
Jamie: then we'll go to death mountain then.  
  
Mewtwo: ok. I bet the gorons might need some help to get rid of a few   
Dodongos.  
  
Jamie: I bet they do.  
  
So Mewtwo and Jamie went to death mountain and Mewtwo grabbed Jamie and   
flew   
to the top.  
  
Jamie: thanks Mewtwo.  
  
Mewtwo: welcome.  
  
When our heroes came to the city it was blocked by Ice  
  
Jamie: Hey! why would there be Ice on this mountain? It's suppose to be   
a   
volcano!  
  
Mewtwo: I don't know but it won't keep us from finding Link.  
  
Jamie: how?  
  
Mewtwo: stand back. I'm going to melt this block of ice.  
  
Jamie: how?  
  
Mewtwo: Watch me. Fire blast!  
  
Mewtwo blasted his fire blast and melted the ice.  
  
Jamie: good work.  
  
Mewtwo: thanks.  
  
So our heroes went to goron city. Inside, there were 12 Big Blue   
Dodongos,   
and 5 small blue Dodongos. But these Dodongo didn't shoot out fire like   
the   
green ones. These beasts shot out ice, and another block of ice was   
blocking   
Darunia's front door to make it worse.  
  
Mewtwo: let's get them, Jamie.  
  
Jamie: right.  
  
Naive ( Jamie's fairy) Flew over to a Dodongo and felt it.  
  
Naive: buuuurrrrr!!!!!! these guys are cold as ice!  
  
Jamie: Ice huh? I'll use my fire arrows on them.  
  
Jamie got out her bow and a fire arrow and shot one of the Dodongos. It   
hit   
home and the dodongo melted.  
  
Mewtwo: Fire blast! (another dodongo melted.)  
  
Jamie and Mewtwo use their fire attacks and beat all the blue Dodongos  
and finally Jamie shot at the Ice that was blocking Darunia's room with   
a   
fire arrow. As the ice melted all the gorons came out of Darunia's   
room.  
They were scared of the blue dodongos.so they all ran into Darunia's   
room   
but one of the blue dodongo use it ice blast to seal it up.  
  
Goron 1#: ( looks at Mewtwo and Jamie) Are you the ones who saved us?  
  
Mewtwo and Jamie: yes.  
  
Goron 2#; thanks a lot. I didn't know there is different kinds of   
dodongos.   
we thought they were usually Green.  
  
Jamie: so did I.  
  
Goron 1#: ever since Link disappeared, more of these blue Dodongos came   
and   
destroyed our bomb flowers.  
  
Mewtwo: I hope Jamie and I can find Link soon.  
  
Goron 3#: I hope so.  
  
So our heroes left goron city in hopes that they could find Link soon.  
TO BE CONTINUED  
Well I hope you like this chapter.  
I will work on chapter 3. 


	3. The Blue Bird

Hello readers. I hope you Like this Fic so far.  
Here I go again.  
So Mewtwo saved Lon lon ranch from Lizalfos, castle town from wolfos. teamed up with Jamie in  
Kakariko Village & Beat up some More Lizalfos & wolfos, & an Iron Knuckle & mewtwo put on a mask  
& became Megamewtwo & killed the Iron knuckle.   
& they saved Goron city from Blue Dodongos,   
So what will happen next? What kind of monsters are in Zora's Domain, Kokiri forest,   
& Lake Hylia? ead & find out.  
  
Hyrule/Hyrule field/ day   
So our heros walking to to zora's River and as they got there. Mewtwo grabbed Jamie & Flew  
Over the Water and soon Mewtwo & jamie are at the water fall.  
Jamie Played Zelda's lullaby on her flute & Opens the water fall   
so our heros could enter the Domain. Once inside, ,they found 5 big   
Octos & 4 Snappers. these Guys are chasing the Zoras around the Dormain  
  
Jamie shoot the Big Octos with arrows & mewtwo Used his psychic attack to turn the snappers  
upside down & thunderBolt them.  
  
now that all the monsters are gone. the zoras thanked Mewtwo & Jamie.  
  
A zora: thank you for your help Jamie & huh....  
  
( heLooks at Mewtwo) What's your name big guy?  
  
Mewtwo: I am Mewtwo.  
the zora: ok, mewtwo But there is another water villen in Lake Hylia.  
  
Mewtwo: we'll get him.  
  
The Zora: Ok. you should take the shortcut under the water. Ok?   
  
Jamie: ok. ( she chimes)  
  
mewtwo Looks at the shortcut only to finds out it's too small for him to get through.  
  
Mewtwo: I'll use my teleport & go there.  
  
Jamie: Why? Is the big kitty afraid of da water?  
  
mewtwo: I don't think i'll be able to go through the shortcut because it's a little bit too small  
for me. I think you will be ok going underwater.  
Jamie: that's fine with me. I'm a good swimmer. so I'll use the shortcut,  
deal?  
Mewtwo: deal.  
  
So Jamie went under the water & Mewtwo begin to glow blue & then he disapperead.  
  
lake Hylia/ day.  
  
Jamie swim through the shortcut with no trobble at all & Mewtwo reappeared on top of the shortcut.  
  
Jamie swims to Land where Mewtwo is.  
  
they waitted there for this guy to come to them.  
Jamie: well I see nothing. what about you mewtwo?  
  
mewtwo scanned the water Pyschicly, his power Acting just as powerful as the lense of truth  
to see something like a whirlpool coming at them   
  
Mewtwo: what the heck? JAMIE! THERE SOMETHING IN THE WATER!!!!!!  
  
some of the water flew up into the air.  
  
Jamie: how is the water doing that all by it's self?  
  
something in the water: well well well! what do we have here? wimpy Fighters.   
  
It is the evil Hydroman & he Is wants to fight.  
  
  
Jamie shoot some arrows at him. but they just went right through him.  
  
Hydroman: Is that the best you got girly? heh heh heh.  
Jamie: grrrrrrrr!!!!!!!! DON'T CALL ME GIRLY!  
  
Hydroman shot a blast of water from his hands & blasted Jamie to the ground.  
She was knocked out but still ok.  
  
Mewtwo took a good look at Hydroman.  
  
Mewtwo: ( reviewing his options) hmmm... how can I beat a foe made of water? Blasting him   
with a hyper beam won't work, changing in to megamewtwo won't do any good either.  
throwing his in the water won't work either.  
how else am I beat him... I know!  
  
mewtwo Ends his thinking.  
  
Mewtwo: Ice beam!  
  
Hydromon: huh oh!  
  
mewtwo fired an ice beam at Hydroman Luckily it hit home.  
but when is hit The Hydroman. it turned him into ice because he is made of water And we all know  
Ice frieezes water.   
  
Hydroman: aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No, this can't be happening again!  
  
He was now frozen rock solid.  
  
Whan Jamie Finally came to get up and saw that Mewtwo had already beaten  
the evil Hydroman  
Mewtwo grabbed the frozen Hydroman with his psychic powers then sent   
him flying.  
The south pole was going to get and unexpected delivery!  
  
Jamie: Man mewtwo. you are so prepard for anything.  
  
Mewtwo: that's right. now we got only the Place left is Kokiri Forest.  
  
Jamie Cocked her head in curiousity.  
  
Jamie: what! ther're under attack too? I live there. they better not  
have touched my Rose bushes, and about Gerudo Vally?  
  
mewtwo: the guard from castle town said I have to kill all the bad guys in Hyrule   
but Gerudo Vally. He said something strang is happening over there.  
  
Jamie: I already checked the graveyard from some poes.  
  
Mewtwo: ok. then we'll go to Kokiri Forest.  
  
Jamie: I'll call my horse, Midnight to get me there.  
What about you Mewtwo?  
  
Mewtwo: I'll fly over there.  
  
Mewtwo Got out a pokeflute and played a Song, then Mewtwo's ride came to him.  
It was Articuno. ( I thoght it will be nice to give My mewtwo something cool to ride on.)  
  
Articuno: gyoooo.  
  
Jamie: nice bird, Mewtwo. what's its Name?  
Mewtwo: this Is The Auther's Articuno  
It's the Fastist bird in the world.  
  
Jamie: but not as fast as Midnight.  
  
Mewtwo: you think. huh?   
  
Jamie: Let's have a race. Shall we?  
  
mewtwo: Last one to the Kokiri Forest Gets 50 Rupees. deal?  
  
Jamie: Deal. (gets on Midnight) I've raced Link alot of times & I beat him a everytime.  
Mewtwo: alright. Let's go. (gets on Articuno)  
  
I'll Give you a head start.  
  
Jamie: ok. (to herself) this will be easy. heh heh heh.  
  
Mewtwo: ready...sent.... Go!  
and the race is on as Midnight ran ahead.  
After 10 sec. Articuno flew to the sky & flew really fast.  
  
meanwhile:  
  
Jamie: Alright midnight! we can beat Mewtwo before he gets to Kokiri forest. ha ha ha ha!  
as soon as she got to the Forest. her record is 00:21.  
but Mewtwo's Record is 00:19.  
  
Jamie: what!?  
Mewtwo: I told you Articuno is fast.  
  
Jamie couldn't beleve it. someone finally got the best of her or did they.  
she smiles slyly  
  
Jamie: Alright, pay up buddy!  
  
Mewtwo is comfused so Jamie has to explaine.  
  
Jamie: you said the LAST one to Kokiri gets rupees, I was last!  
  
Mewtwo: why you Little.  
  
He gives Jamie the money and gives her a dirty look.  
  
Jamie: Let's Get going.  
  
Mewtwo: Ok.  
  
Both riders went into the forest. inside the forest, they found 5 white wolfos 6 big duke babas  
  
Jamie Slashed the white Wolfos with her sword & Articuno used it Ice beam at the Big Duke Babas  
& mewtwo threw them all.  
  
All The Kokiris went out side & found no more bad guys outside.  
Kokiri girl 1# finally somebody got rid of those meanies.  
Kokiri boy 1# Thanks Jamie but I wish Link was here.  
  
All the Kokiri: yeah.  
  
Mewtwo: Let's Go to the castle Jamie  
  
Jamie: Ok.  
  
she Says sadly, the affect of losing her brother was already taking it's toll  
  
So our heros Went out of the Forest & headed the castle.  
  
Meanwhile:  
At a castle in Gerudo Vally ( Gerudo's hideout is gone.)  
  
??? shoot! they beatn all the monsters in this world! Those fools   
don't know who their up aganst!  
But I still have Link in here! & I made beter use of the Triforce then Gannon Did.  
( Laughs evilly)  
  
who is this Guy? & Why dose he has Link & the Triforce for? find Out on the next chapter 


	4. The meeting

this Fic Is almost done.  
  
So all the monsters are dead & Our heros are heading to the castle on  
Articuno's back to see the princess, but first they made a little stop   
at castle town   
  
Both went back to Jeeb's shop so Mewtwo could have a little fun.  
he blasted his head off again. ( the same way he did at the start)  
Jeebs: (growing another head) that really stings!  
Jamie: Sick! Do you just have to blast his head off. huh?  
Mewtwo: I just can't help myself  
  
So our heros went to the castle. but the same guard mewtwo meeted   
back at chapter 2 stopped them.  
  
The Guard: did you killed all the Monsters of Hyrule but Gerudo Vally?  
Mewtwo: yes. But Jamie Helped out too.  
  
the guard nodded his head in reaged to Link's kind.  
  
The Guard: fine then, You came see Princess zelda now.  
  
Mewtwo: Ok.  
  
The Guard: I'll call the other guards & tell them let you in  
  
mewtwo: what about Jamie?  
  
The guard: she could have gone in any time she wanted, she's just as  
much as a hero .  
  
Jamie: thanks.  
  
So our heros went to the castle & the other Guards let them pass.  
in the castle. One of the guards saw mewtwo & Jamie.  
  
The guard: What do you two want?  
  
Jamie: well, my New friend, mewtwo wants to talk to zelda  
  
the guard: she'is in her room. But she is cring over something.  
  
Jamie: Why?  
  
The guard: She said that not only Link is gone, but the Triforce is   
gone too!  
  
Jamie & Mewtwo: WHAT!?   
  
Jamie: this is not good at all.  
Let's go see Zelda, ok?  
  
Mewtwo: Ok.  
  
So Mewtwo & Jamie went to zelda's room.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
The castle in gerudo vally.  
  
???: So, they will be coming here soon.well, I'll be waitting for them.  
( laughs evilly) As long as I have Link & the Triforce, no one will stop me!  
( Laughs some more)  
  
meanwhile: Back at the castle.  
  
mewtwo & Jamie Is in zelda's room.  
& they are talking about some things that is going on.  
  
Mewtwo: what has happen to Link?  
  
Jamie: yea! & what happen to the Triforce?  
  
Zelda: well, it's a long story but I'll tell what happened 4 days ago.  
when Gannon was still trapped the evil realm.  
  
but Another Dark clould can out of nowhere & took over Gerudo vally  
& then another dark man came in & took the Triforce from the timple of  
Time.  
We sent Link to the Vally.  
He tooked his 4 Masks with him.  
A Duke, Goron, Zora, & a Fierce deity's mask.  
but he Left the Ocarina of time with me.   
he didn't want anything happen to it while he left.  
But when I took a peak outside. he put on the goron Mask & became a real Live Goron  
so I made another mask for him.  
  
she handed Jamie a mask that looks like the Fierce Deity's mask but it has yellow hair on it  
& no warpaint on to it  
  
Jamie: (she pretends to put the mask on) what Kind of mask is this? ) she giggles  
  
Zelda: it's the hero of time's mask.   
Let's just say I used the Ocarina of time & made it.  
  
Mewtwo: how did you make it with the Ocarina of time?   
  
Zelda: I went to the temple of time to retrieve the master sword for Link.  
but when I played the song of time in front of The master sword begin to glow   
& this mask formed. this mask appears to have the same powers as the temple of time dose.  
  
I waitted for the return of Link for days but he never return from Gerudo vally.  
( Looks at Mewtwo) I think you'll need this mewtwo  
  
She give him the moon pearl  
  
Mewtwo: what's this?  
how did you Know my name.  
  
Zelda: I had a feeling you would come here.  
I Saw you in my dream that you will save Hyrule With Jamie.  
I guess it's true.  
You two have find Link & The Triforce, then everybody in   
Hyrule will be happy again   
  
the moon pearl helps the holder who's weak against the darkness to  
keep on moving without getting any pain  
  
Mewtwo: that's ok. I've got something else to use against the darkness.  
( he shows her the metal mask)  
  
Zelda: so this is the legendary metal mask I've read about.  
  
Mewtwo: what do you know about it?  
  
Zelda: well, unlike the other 4 magic mask Link has,   
This Mask will give it's owner alot of power.  
I thought it was just a mith, but I guess it's true.  
If's falls in the wronge hands, then the mask will be dangerous  
But if you have this super mask, then the mask will be safe.  
so please take care of it.  
  
Mewtwo: don't worry. the mask is safe with me.  
It helps me take out the most powerful enemys like freeza.   
He gave up before I finished him.  
  
Zelda: I can't beleve it!  
the most powerful fighter was a scaredy cat!?  
what a pitty.  
You better go & find Link. ok?  
  
Mewtwo & Jamie: ok.  
  
Our heros went off to Gerudo vally.   
  
Meanwhile: back at ???'s castle  
  
???: show those two are heading here! I must make sure they don't get Link & the Triforce.  
for I am Myotismon! Ha ha ha ha!  
  
show Myotismon is behind this hole thing!  
Can Our heros beat Myotismon & Save Link & the Triforce?  
  
find out on the next chapter of Link is missing! 


	5. Myotismon's castle. battle 1

Hello readers  
We are almost to end of this fic.  
In this chapter: Mewtwo and Jamie learn from the great fairy that   
Myotismon   
is behind the trouble in Hyrule. Myotismon's castle has mostly the   
duels and   
bosses that Link defeated back in all of Termina, all but dark Jamie   
and   
dark Mewtwo and Myotismon himself if you remembered Dark Link, Dark   
Jamie   
have the same moves that Jamie has, and dark Mewtwo has the same moves   
as   
Mewtwo dose. Can Mewtwo and Jamie defeat these powerful enemies? read   
and   
find out?  
  
  
Hyrule/castle town/day  
  
So after meeting with the princess our heroes made a stop at the great   
fairy's fountain near the castle to learn who is behind all this.  
Jamie played Zelda's lullaby on her flute to summon the great fairy.  
  
The Great Fairy: (starts laughing) Hello Jamie, hello Mewtwo.  
  
Mewtwo: What? how did you know my name?  
  
The great Fairy: I been watching you Mewtwo. I even know what you want.  
  
Mewtwo: what is it?  
The Great fairy: You and Jamie are looking for Link and the Triforce.  
I know who have them both.  
  
Mewtwo: who?  
  
The Great fairy: It's an evil Digimon named Myotismon.  
  
Mewtwo: MYOTISMON?!  
  
Jamie: ( to Mewtwo) you know him?  
  
Mewtwo: yes, I know him. He's an evil digimon who wants to be the king   
of   
all worlds. I bet he's more evil then Ganon. I wonder why he is here?   
And   
why dose he have Link and the triforce?  
  
Jamie: Well, well, well it looks like Ganon wasn't the only evil king   
in   
hyrule after all.  
  
Mewtwo: well..he's not from this world.  
  
Jamie: what world did he come from?  
  
Mewtwo: the digital world. I wonder why he's in this world?  
  
Jamie: let's find out later. Ok?  
  
Mewtwo: Ok.  
  
The great fairy: if battles makes you tired, come and see me.  
  
The Great fairy used her healing powers to restore their health and   
magic.   
(hp and pp in Mewtwo's case) then she went back in her domain.  
  
Jamie: let's go, Mewtwo.  
  
Mewtwo: ok.  
  
So our heroes left castle town and went to Myotismon's castle. Could   
they   
beat Myotismon before he destroys Hyrule? Let's find out shall we?  
  
We find Articuno is flying with great speed  
  
Jamie: Man, I hope we can find Link and stop Myotismon.  
  
Mewtwo: me too.  
  
So our heroes are at Gerudo Valley hoping to find Link and the Triforce   
and   
stop Myotismon before he takes over the world.  
Once they got there, Mewtwo put on his metal mask and turned into   
megaMewtwo   
so he can be ready for what's waiting for them in Myotismon's Castle.   
When   
they got in the castle, there were 2 doors.  
One on the left and one on the right, but left door is locked, so the   
have   
to take the door on the right.  
  
Jamie: Let's go find Link and stop Myotismon before something bad   
happens in   
Hyrule.  
  
MegaMewtwo: right.  
  
Our heroes went to the door on the right, inside, they found 5 armored   
Lizalfos.  
  
MegaMewtwo: Metal punch!  
  
MegaMewtwo gave the Lizalfos a powerful punch and killed 3 of them.  
Jamie just slashed the other two off with her sword. As soon as all the   
armored Lizalfos are dead, anther door opened. In the next room is the   
evil   
boss from woodfall temple, Odolwa ( Masked Jungle warriors)  
But theirs not just one but 2.  
  
MegaMewtwo killed one Odolwa with one Mewtwo Blast and The Odolwa   
couldn't   
even fight back.  
  
Odolwa #1: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
(x_x)  
  
Jamie had a little bit of trouble of defeating the other Odolwa. The   
warrior   
was dancing around and swinging his sword at Jamie, but Jamie used her   
shield to block Odolwa's moves. Then she shot an arrow at him and   
attacked   
him with her sword. She repeated this move until Odolwa 'kicked the   
bucket'  
  
Odolwa #2: aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(x_x)  
  
Now both Odolwa was beaten. MegaMewtwo took one of the Odolwa's sword.  
  
MegaMewtwo: I'll keep this.  
  
Jamie: Why?  
  
MegaMewtwo: just in cast I ran out of weapons and moves.  
  
Jamie: Fine then, keep it.  
  
So our heroes went to the next room. In the next room a Wizrobe that   
shot   
ice was waiting for them.  
He begin to vanish in his various spot, then he reappeared at another   
spot.   
Jamie shot some arrows at him until he begin to use his double team   
attack,   
but MegaMewtwo shot his laser beams at the real Wizoble every time   
until he   
died.  
  
Suddenly another door opens up. MegaMewtwo and Jamie went in and found   
another Wizobo, but this one shoots out fire.  
Jamie and MegaMewtwo did the same thing to this wizobo as the first   
one.   
After that, Mewtwo went to the door and found Snowhead Temple boss;   
Goht! (   
masked mechanical monster or bull)  
  
This time, Goht wasn't frozen like last time, this time he was running   
wildly.  
  
MegaMewtwo: Going Turbo!  
  
MegaMewtwo begin to use his best attacks of all. When he's in turbo   
mode, he   
gains more speed and power. MegaMewtwo flew as fast as he could, and as   
he   
got close to Goth, he got on him I begin to ram him  
at the walls.  
  
Soon it was bye bye bully, another door opened. Jamie and MegaMewtwo   
went to   
the door and they found a wart.  
MegaMewtwo took off his metal mask turned back into Mewtwo. As soon as   
the   
wart attacked them, Mewtwo used thunderbolt and destroyed all the   
bubbles   
that were on the wart.  
Now with no prtection surround it, wart begin to dash around wildly.  
Jamie shoot some arrows at him when the wart has his eye open.  
When it started to dash at Mewtwo, Mewtwo blasted it with a hyper beam   
and   
destroyed it.  
The wart blew up!  
  
Mewtwo: yeah!!!!!  
  
Jamie: Gross but cool!  
  
Another door opened and when our heroes went threw this door, inside   
was the   
Great bay temple boss, Gyorg (Gargantuan Masked fish)  
Jamie shoot some arrows at Gyorg, making him fall unconscious. Mewtwo   
went   
underwater and zapped him with a thunderbolt, but when Gyorg was zapped   
buy   
Mewtwo's thunderbolt, he was killed with one shot.  
  
Then the fish splashed itself to dry land and quickly he got smaller   
and   
smaller. When Gyorg was dead, the water drained away and another door   
was   
opened.  
  
Jamie: What do you think we'll fight next.  
  
Mewtwo: one way to find out.  
  
As Jamie and Mewtwo went threw the door, they found another Iron   
Knuckle.   
Mewtwo changed back into MegaMewtwo and blasted him with a Mewtwo   
Blast. It   
took the Iron Knuckle out with one hit. As the Iron Knuckle fade away,   
another door opened. Behind this door was the Garo master.  
Jamie begin to shoot arrows at him, but they kept on missing him.   
Mewtwo   
helped Jamie out by using his psychic powers to keep the Garo master in   
one   
spot.  
  
(He took his mask off first though)  
  
Jamie has her chance on killing the Garo Master, she begin shoot the   
Garo   
Master with 9 arrows.  
As the Garo Mater took a beating, he took ot a boom and blew himself   
up.  
  
Jamie: I bet we are going to fight Twinmold next. huh?  
  
Mewtwo: I guess so.  
  
When our heroes went to next door, they found a Giant hole.  
  
Jamie: Let's do it.  
  
In the hole, they found the Stone Tower temple boss, Twinmold. ( Giant   
Masked insect)  
  
Mewtwo turned into MegaMewtwo and begin to shoot missiles at the blue   
one.   
Jamie used her brother's Giant's mask and turned into a Giant herself.   
She   
begin to slash the red twinmold with her sword.  
the Battle was about 3 minutes long. When both twinmold are defeated, a   
bright light started to flash. Jamie and Mewtwo took off their masks.  
  
Jamie: It looks like there's nowhere to go but to the light.  
Mewtwo: I saw one of these thing before. it's was same light back in   
the   
Metal temple. I wonder where this will take us at!  
  
Jamie: let's find out, shall we?  
  
Mewtwo: right.  
  
But before they went through, Jamie couldn't hold back.  
Jamie(spooky voice): Head towards the light!  
  
So our heroes went into the light, only to end up on top of twinmold's   
lair  
When they got up there, they saw another door open up. When they went   
through this door they found the Most Powerful enemy of all in Termina…   
Majora's Mask!  
  
Majora: so! you fools have managed to get this far! well I'm not going   
to   
let you stop master Myotismon! If you want to go to the next room!   
you'll   
have to beat me!  
  
Jamie: Gladly, right Mewtwo?  
  
Mewtwo: Right!  
  
Mewtwo turned into MegaMewtwo and start shooting missiles at Majora.  
it took 6 missiles to beat him.  
  
MegaMewtwo: It looks like you lost Majora! this is just too easy! ha ha   
ha   
ha ha!  
  
But Jamie wasn't laughing; her brother told her that majora had 3 forms   
and   
Mewtwo only beat Majora's first form.  
  
Jamie: MegaMewtwo...It's not over yet.  
  
MegaMewtwo: what?  
  
MegaMewtwo turn to Majora and found out he was changing forms.  
  
MegaMewtwo: Now what?  
  
Majora was now Majora's Incarnation and he began to run around in the   
room.  
  
MegaMewtwo: Oh yeah! how about this!!!!!  
  
MegaMewtwo took off his mask and turned back into Mewtwo. Mewtwo used a   
thunderbolt at him. When Majora got zapped, he fell on his knees.  
Jamie and Mewtwo went over to Majora and begin their free hits  
When majora took anther beating, Majora begin to change into his most   
powerful and frightening form… Majara's Wrath!  
  
Mewtwo: now what?!  
  
Jamie: it's majora's last form, his wrath.  
  
Mewtwo: let's get him!  
  
Jamie: I'm with you, Mewtwo!  
  
Mewtwo turned back into MegaMewtwo and begin to shoot missiles at him.  
  
Majora: oh yeah! take this!!!!  
  
Majora begin to sling tentacles at them, but MegaMewtwo blasted him   
with a   
Mewtwo blast! While Jamie begin to blast the monster with her Light   
Arrows.  
It took a least 4 minutes before Majora was beaten and another door   
opened.   
In the next room was just water and a dry patch of land.  
  
Jamie: I wonder what we'll fight in here?  
  
Mewtwo: I bet we'll find out soon.  
  
Jamie: me too.  
  
When Jamie went on the island then got off of it, Jamie looked at her   
feet   
and saw that her shadow was gone.  
  
Jamie: (o_o) Mewtwo...  
  
Mewtwo: what is it, Jamie?  
  
Jamie: Look down....  
  
Mewtwo looked at the water and saw that both shadows were gone.  
  
Mewtwo: Now what?  
  
???: look behind you. heh heh heh heh.  
  
Our heroes turned around and saw their shadows standing before them.  
  
Jamie: Naive, who are those guys?  
  
Navie, Jamie's fairy, flew over to the dark figures then flew back to   
the   
girl.  
  
Naive: ( looks at the one that looks like Jamie) that's Dark Jamie, she   
has   
most of your skills, Jamie. (then she look at the one that looks like   
Mewtwo) and the other one is Dark Mewtwo: he has most of  
Mewtwo's power.  
  
Jamie: this better be the last room where we fight monsters.  
  
Mewtwo: right, Lets go get them. You take Dark Jamie and I'll take care   
of   
Dark Mewtwo.  
  
So the battle is on, here's what's going on. Mewtwo vs Dark Mewtwo!  
  
Dark Mewtwo used a psychic attack.  
It hurt Mewtwo greatly but he knew how to take him out. Mewtwo used his   
metronome then he used High Jump Kick. The super powerful hit killed   
Dark   
Mewtwo instantly.  
Mewtwo: wimpy! heh heh heh.  
  
Jamie vs Dark Jamie  
  
Watching the two go at it was something else, it was almost like   
watching a   
pre rehersed battle, but Jamie somehow seemed to have the upper hand,   
as she   
quicky jumped back, back flip style, a good ten feet away and lands   
with out   
a hitch. Then with out a second to waste she pulled out her bow and   
shot her   
dark form with a light arrow. That did it!  
  
Jamie: That's right! die you Jamie-want-a-be!  
  
when the water drains away a chest appeared. Mewtwo let Jamie open it.   
Inside the chest was a blue key.  
  
Jamie: what kind of key is this???  
  
Mewtwo: let's ask the author. Maybe he knows what it is.  
  
Jamie: Ok. you ask him.  
  
Mewtwo: why me?  
  
Jamie: well, Adam isn't my creator, Sparky16 is.  
  
Mewtwo: fine then. Adam! what dose this blue key open?  
  
Adam: well, the Blue key opens the lock in the next room. In the next   
room   
is Link's prison cell. it's the prison key.  
  
Mewtwo: ok. Just wondering what this key unlocks.  
  
Jamie: Link! hurry let's go.  
  
When our heroes went into the other room they finally found Link.  
Link had been locked up for 3 days. Jamie came closer to her brother's   
cell.   
She had been worried teribbly about him.  
  
Jamie: Link! what happen to you?  
  
When Link saw his sister. he couldn't believe it, he was finally   
getting out   
of his cell.  
  
Link: well If you can get me out of this dumb cell, then I'll tell you   
how I   
got here.  
  
Jamie: Fine but don't throw a hissy fit. Sheesh!  
  
Jamie used the prison key and unlocked the door. Link grabbed a small   
key   
and the boss key, then he ran out of his cell.  
  
Link: I was hopping someone would come and get get me out of this cell.  
thanks a lot Jamie.I owe you.  
  
Jamie: well I'm not the only one who came to save you.  
  
Mewtwo steps in.  
  
Jamie: this is....  
  
Link: so this is Mewtwo, the most powerful pokemon in the world I heard   
about you.  
  
Jamie: how did you know?  
  
Link: I heard of the this pokemon. he beat up those two dumb bugs on   
that   
one fic.  
  
Mewtwo: you mean "Mewtwo vs the roachmon brothers"?  
  
Link: that's the one.  
  
Jamie: I'm glad you're back Link! I missed you.  
She quickly threw her arms around him in a hug, but then Jamie   
rememberd   
something. She pulled away and pulled out a mask.  
  
Jamie: oh! Link, I almost forgot to give you this.  
  
Jamie handed Link the Hero of time's mask.  
  
Link: what's this?  
  
Jamie: that's the hero of time's mask. It was made by Zelda.  
  
Link: I'll thank her later, but right now we have to find the Triforce   
and   
turn Gerudo valley back to the way it was.  
  
Mewtwo: then I'll teleport us to the Entrance.  
  
Jamie and Link: let's go.  
  
So the two siblings are reunited. They hold on to Mewtwo and he used   
teleport.  
  
I think I'll stop here.  
I'll have chapter 6 ready soon  
Can Link, Jamie and Mewtwo/MegaMewtwo can stop Myotismon before he   
tries to   
take over hyrule?  
Find out on the next chapter.  
*******  
ch 6 ready soon! 


	6. Myotismon's castle. Final battle

here comes chapter 6.  
Last time on Link is missing:  
Mewtwo and Jamie were in Myotismon's castle and killed lots of monsters   
that   
Link did when he was in Termina.  
but at the end Jamie and Mewtwo had to fight their biggest chaenge…   
with   
Dark Jamie and Dark Mewtwo. Soon they were able to free Link from his   
cell   
and Mewtwo teleported them back to the Entrance. Now can they stop   
Myotismon   
before he takes over Hyrule?  
Read and find out.  
  
  
When Mewtwo teleport Link and Jamie back to the entrance they saw a boy   
that   
looked a lot like Link. But this one wore a orange tunic, and he had a   
Durend sword, and a shield made of gold, and a blue hat.  
  
Link: who are you?  
  
Link-look-a-like: my name is Zack, the best swordsman of all.  
  
Jamie was skeptical about that but she wasn't going to start.  
Jamie: Uh huh? well Zack, where did you come from?  
  
Zack: Dharm city  
  
Link: but that's not in any of Zelda games.  
  
Zack: but it is in Final Fantasy legend 3  
  
Mewtwo: but that's another game!  
  
Zack: I know! but I'm a just a stray to the people there. Besides, I'm   
really a Hylian.  
  
Jamie: how did you get to Dharm city?  
  
Zack: well, I heard my mother left me with the Elder, and he made me a   
what   
I am now: a smart, brave, and really strong person.  
  
Jamie: that's the same way with me and Link. Our mother left me in   
Termina   
and Link in the Kokiri Forest.  
  
Zack: I do have more weapons with me.  
  
Jamie: what kinds of weapons do you have?  
  
Zack: A beam sword, stag gum, Laser gun, Dragon sword, A Fierce Deity's   
mask, wall cane that turns my enemies to stone, Bombs, Iron mask, and   
my   
most favorite weapon is the xcalibr sword. It turns long battles in to   
little battles. The magic I got is White, fire 2, lit x, fire x, dive,   
float, stone and cure B. The only nonweapons I have is a remote that   
calls   
talon3, 4 bottles, and a flashlight. I've also been to Kanto before. I   
found   
a master ball and got me a pikachu and a Zapdos when the power plant is   
still down.  
  
Mewtwo: Kanto? that's my home world.  
  
Zack: I've been reading just about everything! I work with Dion and   
Faye.  
They really know when they need me for the bad times. Even like those   
so   
called masters I beat. I was really taking out the trash.  
  
Jamie: Well what are you here for?  
  
Zack: well I was in a fight with Myotismon. I almost had him, but then   
he   
flew away. I've been tracking him down with talon3 for days, and I'm   
finally   
going to have a rematch with bat face.  
  
Jamie: all right! Let's go.  
  
So Zack, Link, Jamie, and Mewtwo went to the left door and unlocked the   
chain. When they opened the door they were faced with a huge stone   
stairway.   
As they went up, they found 6 re-deads.  
Zack had no problem with these guys. He used the Xcalibor sword and   
killed   
them all with one hit. As the re-deads tumbled down, the kids went to   
the   
next room. In the last room was one of Mewtwo old foes ready to attack   
them.  
  
???: well well well! it looks like we meet again , Mewtwo. ha ha hah ha   
ha   
ha!  
Mewtwo Cocked his head.  
  
Mewtwo: IT CAN'T BE!!!!!!!  
  
Link: who is it?  
  
Mewtwo: it's Slicer.  
  
all but Mewtwo: Slicer?  
  
Slicer, super sword monster, had legs and arms like the points of   
swords, a   
round purple head, 3 horns, and very sharp teeth. He was the boss from   
the   
Metal Temple and his weak spot… his head!  
  
Mewtwo had beat this guy before.  
(Let's if he can do it again.)  
  
Slicer: time for a hair cut! hah hah hah ha ha ha  
  
before Link, Zack, and Jamie got in battle posse. Mewtwo stopped them.  
Mewtwo: no! this guy is mine.  
  
Jamie: why?  
  
Mewtwo: because I seen this fool before. I became MegaMewtwo to destroy   
him!  
  
Jamie: then Go ahead! beat him.  
  
Mewtwo: time to take out the trash.  
  
Mewtwo took out his metal Mask and turned into MegeMewtwo again.  
  
Slicer: poison bubbles!  
  
MegaMewtwo: Mewtwo Blast!  
  
As the two attacks slammed into each other, MegaMewtwo's Mewtwo blast   
was   
more powerful then Slicer's bubbles and the Blast went through Slicers   
attack and Shot Slicer in the head. It was a powerful hit.  
  
Slicer was almost down but still hanging in there, but MegaMewtwo used   
metal   
punch to finish him off.  
  
Slicer: noooooo!!!!!!!!! this can't be happening to me again!!!!!(X_X)  
  
MegaMewtwo took off his Mask. Link and Zack thought Mewtwo looked   
really   
cool in his MegaMewtwo form.  
  
Link: Say Mewtwo. where did you......  
  
Mewtwo: don't ask.  
  
Jamie: well let's get going. We have to stop Myotismon before he takes   
over   
hyrule.  
  
Link, Zack, and Mewtwo: right!  
  
So they went all the way to Myotismon's room.  
  
Myotismon: so you little kids and Pokemon!  
you have defeated all My men! but as long as I still have the triforce   
in my   
hand, my wish to rule all the worlds will come true!  
  
Zack: oh yea!  
  
Link: well we're going to stop you…  
  
Jamie: once and for all!  
  
Mewtwo: let's get him!  
  
Zack got out his xcaliber sword.  
  
Zack: you are going down Myotismon!  
  
Link got out the hero of times mask for the first time and put it on.   
Then   
just like his other 4 masks, Link was in his 17 year old body again.  
  
Link: time to put you away Myotismon!  
  
Mewtwo put on his metal mask and became MegaMewtwo again. Then   
MegaMewtwo   
took out a tailsman that has his face on it. ( don't ask me where he   
got   
that.) Then he held it up in the air and began to change again.  
  
This time Mewtwo was the size of a snorlax, and he got green armer.  
  
Mewtwo: I am GigaMewtwo.  
  
Jamie just got out her sword and shield.  
  
Jamie: this is pay back for taking my brother away!  
  
Myotismon: oh yeah!!! Crimson lighting!  
  
Myotismon made a whip of red energy.  
  
GegaMewtwo: Gegablaster!  
  
GegaMewtwo destroyed Myotismon's Crimson Lighting.  
  
Myotismon: oh yeah!!!! Grizzly wing!!!!!  
  
Myotismon sent out a bunch of bats At them. Link slashed them off with   
the   
Master sword, Jamie did the same as Link with her sword. Zack slashed   
them   
off with his Xcaliber sword, and GigaMewtwo used Gigametal punch to   
shoo the   
bats away. Now all the bats are gone, but Myotismon isn't done yet.  
  
Myotismon: I got some new moves. heh heh heh heh heh  
thunder bomb!  
  
Myotismon threw ball of electricity but the good guys blocked it.  
  
Mytotismon: grrrrr..... screaming darkness!!!!!  
  
Myotismon shot a ray of dark rays at the group.  
  
GigaMewtwo: Darkness Eater  
  
GigaMewtwo's left arm turned into a giant vacuum cleaner and ate   
Myotismon's   
attack.  
  
Mytoistmon: grrrr... then I'll have to do it the old fashioned way!  
  
Myotismon got out a copy of Odolwa's sword and went for the kill.  
  
GigaMewtwo: I don't think so! Giga Mewtwo blast!!!!!  
  
Link and Jamie shot Light arrows at him.  
  
Myotismon: Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zack: time to finished you off Myotismon!  
  
Zack slashed Myotismon with the xcaliber sword.  
  
Myotismon: noooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! it can't be happening to me   
again!!!!!!  
  
Then suddenly a portal opened above Myotismon and he was sucked into   
it, but   
not before saying this.  
  
Myotismon: YOU....  
CURSE YOU.... Link!!!  
CURSE YOU.... Jamie!!!  
CURSE YOU.... Zack!!!  
CURSE YOU.... Mewtwo!!!  
SOMEDAY!!!! WHEN THIS SEAL IS BROKEN!!!  
I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON YOU!!!!!!  
  
Myotismon is gone.  
  
He was now trapped inside the evil realm. Link and GegaMewtwo took of   
their   
masks and turned into their old forms again. But suddenly the castle   
begin   
to shack  
  
Link: now what?  
  
Mewtwo: with Myotismon gone his castle become unstable.  
  
Jamie: meaning...  
  
Mewtwo: This place is beginning to falling apart!  
  
Jamie: What?! when let's get out of here!!!!  
  
Zack: I'll call talon3 to get us out of here.  
  
Zack got out his remote and made the Talon to pick them up.  
when they got on board. The Talon flew out of the castle as soon as the   
castle falls apart then the Talon flew to the field and landed there.   
All   
our heroes got off the Talon.  
  
Jamie: we did it!  
  
Link: We got rid of Myotismon!!!!  
  
Mewtwo: well, it's time for me to go.  
  
Link and Jamie: why?  
  
Mewtwo: well. I don't belong in Hyrule. I need to get back To Kanto to   
get   
some rest but first I'll give you something.  
  
He hand them something like a watch but it has Mewtwo's face on it.  
  
Jamie: thanks. but what do they do?  
  
Mewtwo: well. if you need me just open the watch. It has a button. If   
you   
are in a hard battle just push the button then I'll come around and   
help   
out. But for right now, it's time for me to get back home. The triforce   
is   
back to the the temple of time. Well. I'll see yeah soon. bye!  
  
Link, Zack, and Jamie: bye Mewtwo.  
  
Mewtwo: See ya!  
  
So Mewtwo got on Articuno's back and flew away. Now Gerudo Valley is   
back to   
normal, Link is back, and Myotismon is in the Evil realm with Ganon.   
But   
this is not the end. There's still the Epilogue to go.  
I'll put that up later. I hope you like this story.  
  
Jessie: hey you!!!  
huh?  
James: are you the author of Many way to kill us?  
well yea. why?  
Meowth: we're going to make you pay for making that dumb list on the   
site!.  
oh I'm really sorry. here's a present for you guys.  
Jessie: what's in it??  
Meowth: open it! open it and find out!!  
it's a voltorb. just for you guys  
Voltorb: Voltorb  
Sound: KABOOM!!!!  
Jessie, James, and Meowth: it looks like team rocket blasting off   
again!!!!  
suckers!.  
I'll put up the Epilogue on the next chapter. 


	7. The Epoilogue

All right! here's the Epoilogue We been waitting for.  
Link is back,  
Mewtwo went back to sky island.  
Myotismon is in the evil realm with Gannondorf

Hyrule/hyrule castle/day our heros (But Mewtwo) are in Zelda's room.

Zelda; welcome back Link. it's been a long time.  
has Gerdo vally returned to normal?

Link: yes it did. thanks to Jamie, zack & Mewtwo.

Zelda: where's Mewtwo?  
& why does Zack looks like you Link?

Link: well, Mewtwo went Back to Kendo.  
I don't know why Zack looks alot like me.

Zelda: Say Zack,

Zack: yea?

Zelda: why Don't you tell Me all about yourself?

Zack: ok. I was raised at Dharm city.

Zelda: Dharm city?

Zack: yep. it's in one of the Final fantasy games My mother left Me with the Elder.  
he made me a tough guy.  
I have a lot of weapens

Zalda: show me them.

Zack: ok.

Zack shows her his beam sword, SMG gun, Laser gun, Dragon sword, A Firce Deity's mask, Wall cane (turns foes to stone), Bombs, Durend sword, gold sheald, & the xcalibr sword.  
then he showed her his magic stones. white, fire 2, lit x, fire x, dive, float, stone, & cure B then he showed her his other stuff.  
he showed her his remote, 4 bottles, & a flashlight.

Zelda: wow! those are neat stuff you have there.

Zack: thanks. there's more.

Zelda: show me

Zack show her his Pikachu & Zapdos.

Zelda: those are nice stuff you have there Zack.

Zack: thanks.

Jamie: why don't you stay here in Hyrule

Zack: I would like to. I been looking for a place called home.

Zelda: I'm glad for you, Zack.

Zack: I'll find some place for me.

Zelda: That's fine too.

So Zack is happy to be in Hyrule. Our Heros went to the fishing pond & caught alot of fish,  
Zack showed them around the talon somemore.  
& they trained with Zack, had a chat with the crew members,  
& they went off for pizza with Zelda.

meanwhile: in the Evil Realm.  
Well, let's just say Gannon isn't getting along with his new "cell mate".

Gannon: I'm going to beat you up you... Jurk!  
Myotismon: oh yea! lets just see. Grizzly wing! sent out a bunch of bats at Gannon.  
Gannon: Oh yea! how about this! shots a wave of darkness at Myotismon's bats and kills them off you and your stupied bats! do you do anything better?  
Myotismon:you'lll see!  
>The battle with the two villains went on forever & none of them has fallen.  
----------------mean while...skyisland.-----------------------  
Mewtwo is on his way back home where he is greeted by a talking pikachu named Pikapal

Pikapal: Mewtwo, you're back! How have you been?.  
Mewtwo: I've been doing good, I've been getting some action somewhere.  
Pikapal: yea, I guess so.  
Mewmon: say, where did Mewmon go? have you seen him?  
Pikapal: well, I did remember hearing about his "date" somewhere and left somewhere...  
Mewmon: What? a date? just who is he dating? and where at?  
Pikapal: I have a feeling i know just who's he's dating...

------------------------Meanwhile.. in the lost woods of the Kokiris forest--------------------------.  
a purple Sorceress named Mewfie is sitting on the tree stomp near the forest timple, waiting for Mewmon.  
and when he did returned, he brought her a Lizafoe on a plate, all cooked up.

Mewfie: oh good! I was getting hungery.  
Mewmon: yep, all ready for you to eat!  
Mewfie: thank you! grabs the cooked Lizafo and eats it up like a thanksgiving turkey  
Mewmon: so, my love, who would've guess that a forest like this can turn in a place for love for us...  
Mewfie: yea! a realniceplace to be at!  
mewmon: wonder if anyone is watching us.  
Mewfie: let's not let that bother us. they both slamed into each other, kissing


End file.
